Bye, My Love
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Akatsuki menyadari, kalau Mahotsukai sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan manusia, seperti Doremi, karena itu, ia rela melepasnya untuk orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakannya... Don't Like Don't Read.


**DISCLAIMER:** Saya tidak punya Ojamajo Doremi. Saya suka acara ini, jadi saya memutuskan untuk menulis cerita ini. Ojamajo Doremi adalah acara yang dibuat oleh Toei Animation pada tahun 1999-2004.

Catatan Author: Ahay, sekarang saya mau coba bikin Angst... ^^ Tapi maaf kalau masih rada ancur (maklum, ini fic Angst pertama saya, jadi nggak terlalu Angst juga...)

Summary: Akatsuki menyadari, kalau Mahotsukai sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan manusia, seperti Doremi, karena itu, ia rela melepasnya untuk orang lain yang lebih bisa membahagiakannya... jangan dibaca bagi yang suka AkaDore atau yang nggak suka KotaDore!

Genre: My first Angst

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Bye, My Love**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki's POV<strong>

Suatu senja di kota Misora...

Entah kenapa, hari ini aku ingin sekali mengunjungi kota ini, setelah sekian lama aku tidak menapakkan kakiku disini.

Aku masih teringat saat pertama aku berada disini. Saat Ojijide mengirimku untuk membantu Oyajide menculik bayi itu... Seorang bayi penyihir bernama Hana, yang juga penerus dari kerajaan Majokai.

Pada awalnya, aku merasa bersemangat dan ingin sekali menyelesaikan misiku secepat mungkin, atas dasar membela kerajaanku, yang sudah hampir runtuh, tapi...

Semua itu berubah saat aku mengenal seseorang... Seseorang yang membuatku sempat berpikir dua kali, apa pantas aku menculik bayi itu...

Pada awalnya, aku mendekatinya hanya untuk memperalatnya, agar aku bisa tahu bagaimana cara yang harus kulakukan untuk menculik bayi itu, tapi... semakin aku mengenalnya, aku semakin menyukainya.

Tidak. Aku tidak hanya sekedar menyukainya. Malah, sekarang aku sadar kalau perasaanku padanya adalah... cinta.

Dia memang hanya seorang manusia biasa, tapi menurutku, dia lebih dari itu. Senyumnya, gaya bicaranya, semua itu membuatku merasa senang ketika bertemu dengannya.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang membuatku menyukainya, tapi juga, kebaikan hatinya yang tulus dan murni. Baru kali ini aku melihat orang yang berhati emas sepertinya.

Baik, mungkin inilah yang membuatku berada disini, hari ini: untuk mengunjunginya.

'_Doremi-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?' _pikirku, _'Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.'_

Aku tahu, setahun yang lalu, aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Kami bahkan sempat bertemu secara tidak sengaja di Nara & Kyoto, saat secara bersamaan, kami mengikuti _study tour _disana. Belum lagi, beberapa bulan kemudian kami bertemu lagi dan bekerjasama menghilangkan kutukan Majotourbillon. Aku, bersama teman-temanku di FLAT 4 membantunya, juga teman-temannya, untuk membuat _tapestry _yang menjadi item terakhir yang harus mereka buat untuk membangunkan sang mantan Ratu kerajaan Majokai. Tapi... sejak ia dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kekuatan sihir mereka kepada Hana, aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya...

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri kota itu. Sejenak langkahku terhenti saat aku melewati sebuah bangunan tua, yang dulu lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Maho-dou...

'_Bangunan yang penuh dengan kenangan...' _pikirku, _'Kuharap dia ada disini...'_

Aku menuruni tangga yang berada di depan bangunan itu, lalu melihat ke sekeliling. Kelihatannya tidak ada seorangpun disana.

'_Bodohnya aku. Mana mungkin dia disini? Semuanya telah berakhir...'_

Aku menghela nafas, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke jalan, melanjutkan perjalananku di kota ini... sampai akhirnya aku mendengar suara yang familiar buatku...

"Kotake."

Aku tersentak. Tidak salah lagi, itu suaranya.

Memang dari suara itu, aku tahu kalau dia tidak sedang memanggilku, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau itu dia. Itu suaranya.

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kumaksud, dan aku melihatnya. Di sebuah taman, sedang bertemu dengan seseorang... lebih tepatnya, seorang laki-laki...

Aku mengenal orang itu. Aku juga bertemu dengannya saat kami berada di Nara & Kyoto. Dia bahkan sempat menantangku di Kyoto.

Aku melihat mereka berdua, sedang duduk disana, sambil berbicara... bercengkrama... tertawa...

'_Kelihatannya, mereka sekarang jadi lebih akrab,' _pikirku, _'Apa sekarang, aku harus menemui mereka?'_

Entah kenapa, sekarang, aku malah merasa segan bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin menghampiri mereka, tapi aku juga tak ingin mengganggu urusan mereka.

Saat aku melihat mereka berdua disana, hatiku terasa sesak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku pergi dari sana, tapi mau bagaimana? Apalagi... aku masih ingin melihat wajah orang yang kucintai...

Sampai akhirnya hatiku merasa makin sesak saat aku melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing, dan akhirnya bertemu di satu titik: mereka berciuman...

...dan mereka juga saling mengucapkan kata cinta...

Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit. Ternyata dia sudah memilih orang lain...

Tapi pada akhirnya, aku sadar apa yang terjadi. Kalaupun dia tidak melakukannya saat ini, tetap saja kami tidak akan pernah bersatu. Kami **tidak akan pernah bisa** bersatu, sampai kapanpun, karena ia adalah seorang manusia, dan aku adalah seorang Mahotsukai, yang tidak perlu pendamping hidup, sama halnya seperti Majo.

Aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis, lalu beranjak pergi dari sana. Percuma saja kalau aku berharap bahwa itu hanya mimpi, karena itu tidak mengubah apapun. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya, walaupun ia tidak bersama laki-laki itu...

'_Selamat tinggal, Doremi-chan...' _kataku dalam hati, _'Cintaku padamu takkan pernah mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan...'_

* * *

><p>Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya selesailah fic Angst pertama saya yang singkat dan gaje ini (entahlah, iseng-iseng saya jadi mau coba bikin Angst, padahal saya biasanya bikin Romance, Friendship, Family, atau nggak Humor – yang agak garing – dan nggak pernah sekalipun nyentuh genre dark, kecuali Tragedy). Saya nggak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi malah... =_="<p>

Objek pertama saya bikin Angst disini adalah Akatsuki (mentang-mentang nggak suka AkaDore dan pendukung berat KotaDore =_="), soalnya saya lihat ada celah (baca: kesempatan) untuk bikin Angst tentang rasa cintanya sama Doremi. :P Maaf kalau ada yang tersinggung...

Seperti biasa, kritik dan saran ditunggu di review (tapi jangan nge-flame ya? Saya kan udah kasih peringatan di summary ^^). Sudah dulu, ya? Ja ne!


End file.
